brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Moby Calrissian
Moby the Robot is an orange-sepia toned robot. His mom's name may be Henriette Da Vinci according to episode 100 when they reveal that Leonardo Da Vinci is possibly Moby's biological father. Tim, his best friend, answer important questions in BrainPOP episodes as well as Cassie and Rita. He is an avid movie director and operates the First National Bank of Moby. He loves to do risky stuff (like break museum rules or ride a bike recklessly), but also worries too much, especially if it concerns about viruses. He doesn't want to answer questions about his ancestry, as it was shown in Writing Process, Geologic Time and Outer Solar System. It's possible he is an alien robot because he repeatedly claims he's from another planet. He first met Tim in a giant smoking crater which could mean he got to Earth by asteroid or comet, as implied in the movie Writing Process. It is also possible he came to Earth in a rocket during the early Stone Age and lived in his rocket until it exploded thus making the crater. The movie Geologic Time has evidence of him next to a rocket on cave paintings. In "Citing Sources", Moby was revealed to be the leader of a robot rebel force with plans to take over the planet. It was hinted that he was built by Leonardo da Vinci, although this seems more like a joke, as Tim says "Oh no way!". He hates being dismantled as in Binary when Tim dismantles one of his lights to show off-0 on-1. Moby pulls Tim's arm while pushing on Tim's leg and Tim promises "not to take anything off him again". In the episodes Plagiarism Biography and Lewis and Clark, Moby's full name is shown to be 'Moby Calrissian'. In Biography, an autobiography written by Moby has his name as 'Moby Calrissian', and in Lewis and Clark, a film Moby is in says 'Starring Moby Calrissian'. This may be a reference to the Star Wars character Lando Calrissian. Appearance Moby is a large automated mechanical orange-colored cartoon automaton weighing 500 pounds. He is 183 centimeters tall and is constructed entirely out of iron, steel, and tin. His eyes are missing an iris and they are oval-shaped. His mouth is a dotted line and he has gold disks on the sides of his head for ears. His arms and legs curve and can extend in length. Inside of him is a bunch of machines and gears giving him powers. He looks like he is wearing boots and gloves and he has 3 lights on his chest. Moby can't speak so the only way he talks is the beeping of his chest lights blinking. Other * He was constructed by Leonardo Da Vinci in 1495. * Being a robot, he has many features built into him. They include: *A built-in time machine in his wrist. *A salt shaker in his finger. *Another laser in his eyes. *A freeze ray in his hand. *A heat ray in his hand. *Through rotating his hands, he can make a fan. *A machine in his chest for testing the DNA of hair strands (though it always responds Tim) *A very powerful electromagnet in his chest. *Extendable arms. *Roller skating wheels in his feet, as seen in a BrainPOP ESL episode and a episode about Newton's laws of motion. *A super computer in his chest, that also stores some Logic Gates. *Automatic voice translator. *A smell function *A built in Stereo in his head, as shown in Mozart. *A computer in his chest that can access the Internet and show his operating status. *A refrigerator in his chest as shown in a BrainPOP ESL episode. *A USB chip in his ear that stores a replica of himself that can communicate. *A laser in his finger that emits a Blue-Ray, which can enlarge and make toys and models real, as shown in the Hydraulics episode. *Rocket Boosters on his feet, as shown in the Space Flight episode. *As shown in the Pasteurization episode, Moby has a device in his finger to check if milk has gone bad. *As shown in the BrainPOP Jr Seasons episode, Moby has a teleportation device in his hand. *He also has a multi-use toolbox on his chest. *He is a problem solver in the topic Fire. *Hypnotizing eyes. *In Grace Hopper, Moby fell in love with Aphasia, Tim's Amazon Alexa-based virtual voice assistant. *He can sweat and exhale, along with a large variety of human-like feelings. *He has a much larger variety of feelings and facial expressions in BrainPOP ESL. *It is shown that Moby, even though a robot, has human body parts. *He can become pregnant and give birth to small versions of himself. *Not only does he work with Tim, but he is also friends with a lot of other humans. Some are Ben (BrainPOP ESL) and Annie (BrainPOP Jr). Others include Cassie and Rita. *He is an orange robot. Roles *All BrainPOP movies: Himself *Basketball: Head coach *Cleopatra: Julius Caesar *Conducting an Interview: Moby Olsen (based on Jimmy Olsen) *Critical Reasoning: Spock *Pop Art: Andy Warhol *Theme: Moby-wan Kenobi *Possessives: Sallah *Lewis and Clark: William Clark *Football: Hicham "Zero" Zerouali *Division: Gigantic Automaton Gangster Gallery 76284_moby_exercise-irononrev.jpg|Moby, iron on. DSCF0638-1-.jpg|First National Bank of Moby Tim, Cassie, and Moby (basketball).png|Tim, Cassie, and Moby in Basketball. Conducting an Interview.jpg|Moby with his best friend Tim in Conducting an Interview. Carter.PNG Tumblr ortn2kowvi1vgr0mso1 400.jpg Moby-landing.png A29FE1A9-35AE-4D0C-91CE-ED184F0B519C.jpeg|Moby playing the flute in U.S symbols Category:Robots Category:Characters